Lighting The Fuse
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: A Wedding Celebration filled with Alcohol. What could possibly go wrong? New story. Now just a one shot


Lighting the fuse.

Was gonna be a one shot but now is gonna be a full length story.

A wedding celebration filled with alcohol. What could possibly happen?

Prologue.

Lauren Branning stared in her bedroom, looking at the bridesmaid dress she was wearing. Deep red, which fell to the floor. Her hair was tight, to the side, with a few loose curls hanging loose. Her make up was minimum but yet Lauren felt like a doll. It wasn't for her though, it was for her parents remarriage. She sighed and put on her heels before handing downstairs. Her sister, Abi and Nan beamed at her.

"Don't outshine the bride, love" Cora proclaimed, laughing a little. Lauren rolled her eyes, reaching the bottom of the stairs and turned, waiting for her mother who came a few moments later, looking a vision in white.

"Oh Mum, you look amazing" Abi exclaimed, running forward and hugged her mum.

"Don't! You'll make me cry" Tanya replied, pushing Abi away with a small smile.

"You really do look beautiful, Mum" Lauren told her, smiling.

"Thank you, darling" Tanya said, kissing her briefly on the cheek and they left the house to get into the car...

Joey Branning stood at the entrance of the church, for filling the position given to him by Max to show people to their seats when he saw Tanya's car arrive. He quickly retreated into the church to tell Max and the vicar that she had arrived before taking his seat on the front row next to his father, trying to ignore the tense atmosphere between them.

"How long are you going to keep this up, Joseph?" Derek whispered in his ear. Joey ignored him and stood up again as the bridesmaids started to walk down the aisle. His mood suddenly changed as he saw Lauren walking down. She looked more beautiful then she normally did. He swallowed as he tried his best not to stare. She smiled at him as he moved down the seats to let her have a seat as Abi walked down before the bridal march started.

"You scrub up well" Lauren muttered to Joey as they sat down, smiling.

"Could say the same for you" He replied, smiling back at her. She rolled her eyes and the wedding proceeded...

"Are you alright?" Joey asked Lauren at the wedding reception at the vic, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah I'm alright. It's just this, it seems like a ticking bomb to something bad happening" Lauren proclaimed, taking a sip from the bottle of beer she had.

"You think your dad is going to cheat on your mum again?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Your words, not mine" She sighed, putting the bottle down.

"Maybe your dad has finally seen the error of his ways" He suggested, smiling a little.

"You don't know my dad, Joey. It may take weeks, months or years but he will. I know him too well" She replied, sighing as she watched her parents dance.

"He loves her, Lauren. I can see that" He said, sighing.

"And what would you know?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow. He remained silent, looking away.

"Oh my god, who is she?" She gasped, nearly laughing but she secretly wished it was her.

His answer was her but he knew he couldn't say that.

"No one" His reply was, sighing.

"Is it Lucy?" She asked after a moment.

"Yes it is" He quickly lied, taking a sip of his own drink.

"It'll work itself out. If its meant to be, it will happen" Lauren told him, smiling, placing an reassuring arm on his, patting it before excusing herself to go to the toilet. Joey exhaled deeply, leaning back, his hands at the back of his head. He had no idea what to do.

"Celebrations are moving to the club. The pub will shut in 5 minutes" Alfie announced from the bar. Joey stood up and headed towards the table with the champagne and sneaked the last bottle whilst everyone finished their drinks and headed towards the club. It was empty by the time Lauren came out.

"Where is everyone?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, looking around.

"Gone to the club but I thought we could stay here?" He replied, holding up the bottle.

"You know me too well" She giggled, walking towards him and took the bottle, trying to open it.

"Lauren, you're doing it all wrong" He said, trying to help her.

"I think I know how to open a bottle of champagne thank you, Joseph" She exclaimed, retracting the bottle from him but when she opened it, it splashed everywhere, especially onto her dress.

"Thought you knew how to open it? Now you're all wet" He replied, feeling the dampness of her dress.

"Chill out, Grandma. I'll just take it off" She said. He held his breath as she turned around, taking her shoes off and found the zip of her dress, unzipping her dress and stepped out of it. He was little relieved to see her wearing a black undress but it was still tight and short, showing her long legs. He didn't know how to not focus on her. She chucked the dress aside and took a huge sip of the champagne.

"Come on, don't hog it all, Lauren" Joey said, taking the bottle and took a sip himself. Their eyes locked, she smirked as they shared a charge moment. The atmosphere had changed in a matter of moments but they ignored it as they carried on drinking.

Later on, they had moved onto raiding the vodka collection at the vic. Lauren stepped onto the bar, giggling as she walked across.

"Come on, that's dangerous, get down. I don't think your dad would like you in hospital with a broken neck now do you?" Joey asked, grabbing holding of her legs, trying to pull her down. She sighed and sat down in front of him as he sat on a bar stool. She sat close to him.

"Why are you so hell bent on looking out for me?" She asked quietly, putting her hands on his shoulders, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I care about you, Lauren. More then I dare admit" He admitted, sighing.

"And I care about you. Alot too" She replied, quietly.

"Do you feel it too?" He asked, staring at her, the alcohol in his system giving him more confidence then usual.

"Yeah I do" She whispered before getting closer to him and kissed him. She moaned softly as he deepened the kiss, burying his hands in her hair before ungripping her hair from its grips, letting dark brown waves cascade down her shoulders and back.

"As much as I loved the look today, you look much more beautifuler with your hair down" He told her. She responded by kissing him deeply and pushing his jacket off then his shirt, feeling his bare skin under her hands as he pulled her closer, onto his lap so she was straddling him, the alcohol not making them question what they were doing. It felt natural.

Lauren let out a moan, as his hands found themselves under her underdress and his lips were kissing her neck. She quickly unbuckled his jeans as he pulled down her knickers and bunched up her underdress before she slid down onto him and he entered her. She gasped, leaning her head back as he buried his head in her neck, pushed her into the bar as he filled her and picked up speed. She moaned as she felt herself close to her climax and she knew he was close too. A few moments later, they both came undone, moaning out each others names. They stayed like this for a few moments, panting each others names when Lauren's phone rang from her bag. She sighed, swinging her legs off Joey and headed to her phone, seeing it was Abi, she answered.

"Where the hell are you?" Was the greeting Lauren had got.


End file.
